dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Hong Gi
Perfil * Nombre: 이홍기 / Lee Hong Kithumb|242px|Lee Hong Ki * Profesión: Cantante, Actor, Compositor, Musico y MC * Fecha de Nacimiento: '''02-Marzo-1990 (23 Años) * '''Lugar de Nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur * Estatura: '''1.75 cm * '''Peso: 64kg * Tipo de Sangre: '''AB * '''Signo Zodiacal: Piscis * Zodiaco Chino: '''Caballo * '''Agencia: FNC Entertainment. Biografía Lee Hong Ki / Lee Hon'g Gi (이홍기; pronunciado Hongi) (nacido el 2 de marzo 1990), es un ídolo coreano. Él es el cantante principal de FT Island, una banda popular de Corea del Sur, es bien conocido por su potente y versátil voz. En su familia, es el hermano mayor y tiene una hermana menor que en la actualidad todavía vive con sus padres. Ha estado asistiendo a la Universidad Kyung Hee desde 09 de marzo 2009, con especialización en arte dramático y teatro. Dramas *Bride of the Century (TV Chosun, 2014) * Muscle Girl (MBC, 2011) * My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (SBS, 2010, cameo ep 16) * More Charming By The Day (MBC, 2010, cameo) * You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) * Style (SBS, 2009, cameo ep 6) * On Air (SBS, 2008, cameo) * Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2008, cameo ep 62) * Kkangsooni (EBS, 2005) * Neh Sontob Kkeuteh Bichi Nama Issuh (EBS, 2004) * Magic Kid Masuri (KBS2, 2002) Películas * Rockin' on Heaven's Door (2013) * Noriko Goes to Seoul (KBS2, 2011) * Winter Child (2005) Temas para Dramas *말이야 (I'm Saying) para The Heirs (2013) * Ever if It's Not necessary Heartstrings (2011) * Still (as ever) para el drama You're Beautiful (2009) * Promise para el drama You're Beautiful (2009) Temas para Peliculas * Jump para Rockin' on Heaven's Door (2013) * Goodbye para Rockin' on Heaven's Door (2013) Programas * Global We Got Married (MBC,2013) con Fujii Mina * Immortal Song 2 (Ep.4-7) (2011) * KBS 100 Points Out of 100 Points – Oh My School! (2010) * Mnet Scandal Idol Show (2009) * SBS Music Inkigayo (2009) * GOOD DADDY (2008) * SBS Family Outing (2008) * SBS Happy Shares Company (2008) * Idol Army Season 2 (2008) Videos Musicales * M&D - 뭘봐 (Close Ur Mouth Song) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' FT Island **'Posicion: '''Vocalista Principal. *'Educacion:Kyunghee University (Suwon), Escuela de Arte y Diseño mención Cine-Teatro,SecundariaSeongji *'''Familia: Padres y Hermana menor. *'Hobbies:' cantar, escuchar musica, jugar futbol, videojuegos y navegar en internet. *Su genero favorito de musica es el punk. *Su color favorito es el azul. *Sus actrices favoritas son Angelina Jolie y Elisha Cuthbert. *Hizo su debut como actor en 2002 en KBS2 *Es bueno jugando Malttukppakgi [ un juego coreano ]. * Durante sus epocas de estudiante de secundaria solia tener mal comportamiento, esto capturaba la preocupacion de su madre, sin embargo tiempo mas tarde él mismo le pidio disculpas por los dias malos. * Escribió un libro llamado Lee Hong Ki's Nail Book, (El arte de las uñas) el mismo se pocisióno en el primer puesto de las ventas en Japon y en el segundo en Corea. * Lee Hon Ki creó Passionate Goodbye, el cual es un Photobook (libro de fotos o fotoreportaje) de la pelicula que recibe ese mismo, se convirtió en numero en ventas durante la primera semana de ventas. * Dijo que habia peleado con el ex-miembro Oh Won Bin por que al cocinar Won Bin no ayudó y quería comer; entonces Hong Ki decidió que salieran afuera para que sus dongsengs no los vieran peleando, pero ellos solo se quedaron mirándose y como aún eran trainees dijeron que necesitaban esa cara para la televisión lo que causó risa a los televidentes. * El 14 de Diciembre de 2012 se dio a conocer la noticia de que Lee Hong Ki dejaría de ser el presentador o MC del programa M! Countdown. FNC Entertainment anunció. "El personal de producción requirió que realizase su regreso al programa después de dos semanas pero debido a sus actividades actuales no será posible, por lo que se ha llegado a la conclusión de que Lee Hong Ki no puede continuar con sus actividades como MC". Las actividades de las grabaciones de la película "Heaven" y sus conciertos en 2013 interrumpirán de momento sus actividades como MC del programa. * En mayo del 2013 debuto en la pantalla grande con el papel de una estrella de la musica rebelde en'' la pelicula "Passionate Goodbye"'' Enlaces * Perfil (Nate) * HanCinema * Twitter Oficial Galería Lee_Hong_Ki01.jpg Lee_Hong_Ki02.jpg Lee_Hong_Ki03.jpg Lee_Hong_Ki04.jpg Lee_Hong_Ki05.jpg Lee_Hong_Ki06.jpg Lee_Hong_Ki07.jpg Lee_Hong_Ki08.jpg Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor